


Love At First Flight

by Etnoe



Category: Girl Genius - Phil and Kaja Foglio
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plummeting towards the ground was a relatively minor detail. Agatha was pretty sure they had time to spare while fixing Gil's flying machine; her mental calculations made it look very likely! And Gil's seemed to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of [Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/) on InsaneJournal. Some lines are quoted from the comic.

* * *

  
An increase in altitude can make all the difference.

"HELP ME UNBOLT THE ENGINE!!"

Zoing tapped Agatha on the shoulder. She turned to see him clinging like grim death to the steering wheel and remembered that they were falling - but then peered at the ground, blue-grey in the distance, and then at the engine. "Oh, why not!" she said, and would have skipped to the engine if there had been enough space on the craft.

"You're amazing!" Gil grinned as they worked, all square white teeth. Agatha wondered distantly how such an obvious bastard had avoided having half of them punched out.

"Forget flattery!" she said, in too good a mood to punch him herself. "Where's a wrench?"

They heaved at the engine to Zoing's increasingly alarmed cries of "Squee!" It might indeed have gone overboard if Agatha hadn't kept spotting possible improvements. "You must have increased the efficiency by at least twenty-something per cent!" Gil said, gripping her shoulder.

"You think so?" Agatha said, and grabbed his grease-stained hand with hers. "You really think all this will work?"

"Of course!" Gil snarled, with a joy so fierce it nearly looked like anger, clasping her other hand. "I meant it when I said you are amazing."

For all that, it took her far too long to work her way out of the one-piece suit, even though Gil helping with the most charming enthusiasm, all boyish and blushing. Agatha absolutely pined for a dress.

"I'm not this easy, really! This whole week has been such a _mess_!" she wailed, yanking Gil close with the intent to kiss.

"I respect you deeply! Fervently! And I will continue to do so!" Gil fingered the suit crumpled about her waist and said, "Please?"

Even with her breasts crushed against his chest, Agatha believed he would have let her go and turned around as she dressed. So she dragged him and her suit down at the same time.

"SQUEE!!" Zoing shrieked, and so did Agatha. The construct turned off its optics, aware it might overload and explode.

Agatha fisted her hands in the workings of the craft, gripping tightly with her oil-slick hands. She ached around Gil, arched against him, groaned with him. Something brushed her cheek and she almost cooed, thinking it was Gil's hand. But to her equal pleasure, he was thoroughly distracted and staring at her face. Through her haze she saw the wire dangling loose under the craft's control grid, and she slotted it into its precise place with the certainty of her singing mind.

Falling became flying, and with the jerk of the aircraft spreading its wings she was lost in warmth, wrapping her legs around Gil's hips and crying out.

"Agatha," Gil said after, when they had hauled on the bare minimum of clothes and lay on the floor, half-sprawling and half curled together, recovering. "Agatha, marry me. I haven't got a ring right now, but marry me anyway."

Agatha smiled blissfully into the blue skies. "Best proposal I've ever heard!" she declared, and sealed it with a kiss.

 

*

 

Then Othar's escape caused him to crash-land on their craft, and he took Agatha captive so that he might free her from Gilgamesh Wulfenbach's brainwashing.

It was inevitable.


End file.
